


Detektyw, doktor i drzwiczki dla psów

by Lampira7



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Rimming
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Podczas wykonywania zadania, Sherlock popełnił błąd.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Detective, the Doctor, and the Doggy Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582757) by [jinglebell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinglebell/pseuds/jinglebell). 



Sherlock utknął w drzwiczkach dla psów. Pół jego ciała było na zewnątrz, a druga połowa w środku.  
  
 _Dlaczego_ detektyw postanowił wyskoczyć na zewnątrz przez drzwiczki dla psa w pogoni za wspomnianym zwierzakiem (który miał wszyty w obrożę chip z obciążającymi dowodami), zamiast poświęcić chwilę, by odsunąć rygle i otworzyć drzwi, pozostawało niezrozumiałe dla Johna. Lekarz w końcu dogonił mężczyznę i wpadł w poślizg, zatrzymując się na nieskazitelnym linoleum w kuchni. Był zdyszany i spocony. _Cholerni Holmesi z ich cholernymi długimi nogami._ Ścigali tego spaniela przez całą wiejską rezydencję, która wyglądała jak coś, co mogło stanowić temat historycznego programu dla BBC.  
  
To było dość wyczerpujące przedsięwzięcie.  
  
— John! — zawodził Sherlock. — Ona _ucieka_!  
  
— Chryste, Sherlocku — wysapał John.  
  
Opierając się o pobliski blat pokręcił głową, patrząc na swojego szalonego współlokatora. Spojrzał na okno prowadzące na ogród za domem i zobaczył koniuszek ogona, uciekającego psa, znikający za jakiegoś rodzaju ozdobnym ostrokrzewem. John uznał, że dogonienie go jest przegraną sprawą. Postanowił skupić się na bardziej pilnym problemie.  
  
— Jak, do cholery, się w tym _zmieściłeś_?  
  
— Oczywiste jest, że się _nie_ zmieściłem. — Nadeszła impertynencka odpowiedź, stłumiona przez drzwi, które uniemożliwiały Johnowi zobaczenie twarzy Sherlocka.  
  
Ciało Sherlocka wisiało niezgrabnie w drzwiczkach dla psa, niczym pół nawleczona nić w igle. Wycięcie w dolnej połowie drogich, drewnianych drzwi było przeznaczone dla średniej wielkości ulubieńca właściciela rezydencji, a _nie dla człowieka_. To właśnie adrenalina, wytworzona podczas pościgu, stępiła na tyle receptory bólowe Holmsa, że temu udało się przecisnąć tak daleko swoje ciało przez tak mały otwór.  
  
Teraz Sherlock odmawiał poruszenia się w jakikolwiek sposób. John podejrzewał, że zna powód jego oporu.  Mężczyzna złamał dwa żebra podczas niedawnego przypadku i to miejsce wciąż było wrażliwe, gdyż wciąż nie było zaleczone. Sherlockowi udało się przecisnąć większą część swojego ciała przez drzwiczki dla psa, ale nie spodziewał się, że nacisk na jego żebra spowoduje tyle _bólu_.  
  
— Myślę, że uciekła, Sherlocku.  
  
 _I to na tyle, jeśli chodzi o uzyskanie chipu. Jeśli mam być szczery, to potrzebuję chwili, by złapać oddech._  
  
— Sam mogę to stwierdzić! — warknął wściekły Sherlock. — Do licha, cholera, szlag!  
  
John westchnął i powstrzymał się przed wywróceniem oczami. Szczerze mówiąc, impulsywność Sherlocka była niesamowita. Przykucnął za nim i zaczął dotykać go przez pogniecione ubrania w miejscu, gdzie utknął w drzwiczkach dla psa. Jego poczynania sprawiły, że drugi mężczyzna wzdrygnął się lekko. John syknął ze współczuciem.  
  
— Ach. Nie mam pojęcia, jak udało ci się wcisnąć tak daleko ze swoimi żebrami.  
  
— Adrenalina, John. — Głos Sherlocka nie był już tak pełen złości, przybrał bardziej odcień 'właśnie-myślę-nad-alternatywnym-planem'. Detektyw poruszył się eksperymentalnie najpierw w przód, potem w tył.  
  
I nie udało mu się przecisnąć.  
  
— Naprawdę się tu zaklinowałeś — poinformował go John. Nie starał się powstrzymać swojego rozbawienia.  
  
— JOHN! — Doktor mógł wręcz _usłyszeć_ , jak Sherlock rumieni się z zażenowania.  
  
— Masz szczęście, że wcześniej zdjąłeś swój płaszcz, inaczej mógłbyś go podrzeć — zauważył łagodnie John.  
  
John rozważał odsunięcie zasuwy i otworzenie drzwi, ale uznał, że nie jest to dobry pomysł. To tylko spowodowałoby, że Sherlock kołysałby się na swoim miejscu, powodując dodatkowy ból w okolicy zranionych żeber, także pozbawiłby detektywa niezbędnego podparcia by przecisnąć się przez drzwiczki dla psa. W tym wypadku, drugim i najbardziej logicznym rozwiązaniem było pojechanie taksówką do miasta, by uzyskać pomoc. Sherlock musiał po prostu zacisnąć zęby i nie ruszać się z miejsca — gra słów nie zamierzona.  
  
Ale w międzyczasie... John podziwiał widoki.  
  
Wspaniały tyłek jego partnera znajdował się pod niesamowitym kątem. Sherlock rozłożył nogi tak, by jak najmniejszy ciężar ciała spoczywał na żebrach w miejscu, gdzie stykały się z ramą drzwiczek dla psa. Przez to John miał — _cholernie niesamowity_ — widok pośladków Sherlocka i bardzo długich nóg, które kończyły się drogimi, skórzanymi, włoskimi butami. Tylko Sherlock mógł przez godzinę ścigać spaniela, który się im wciąż wymykał, w butach, które były warte więcej niż John zarabiał przez miesiąc.  
  
 _Dupek_ — pomyślał czule John. Pewien pomysł zaczął kiełkować w jego umyśle, kiedy pochylił się nad Sherlockiem. Penis zaczął powoli pulsować w jego dżinsach, które było o wiele _rozsądniejszym_ wyborem niż ubranie detektywa.  
  
— John?  
  
Dolna część ciała mężczyzny zamarła w bezruchu. To było tak, jakby wiedział, o czym myślał jego partner. Szczerze mówiąc, John mógłby się _założyć_ że Sherlock dokładnie wiedział, co dzieje się w jego głowie. Czyż nie było tak zawsze? John położył dłoń na tylnej części uda Sherlocka i z rozmysłem przesunął ją w dół, zadając nieme pytanie.  
  
Sherlock nie poruszył się.  
  
John trzymał łagodnie dłoń na nodze Sherlocka bez żadnych wyraźnych intencji. Jeśli Sherlock odsunąłby się, to po prostu postąpiłby tak, jakby nic nadzwyczajnego się nie stało. Ruszyłby do miasta, aby znaleźć kogoś, kto pomógłby wydostać detektywa z drzwiczek dla psa zamontowanych w drzwiach posiadłości, gdzie mieli (o mały cudzie) pozwolenie przebywać.  A jeśli John musiałby zatrzymać się w łazience, by ulżyć sobie w wiadomy sposób, Sherlock mógł wytrzymać te kilka dodatkowych minut.  
  
Ale wtedy Sherlock rozsunął nieco bardziej nogi w zaproszeniu. Elegancki szew spodni wbił się między jego pośladki i John mógł ujrzeć subtelne wybrzuszenie krocza oraz jąder w miejscu, gdzie tkanina rozciągnęła się naprzeciw nich. John zamruczał z zadowoleniem, przesuwając z powrotem dłoń na udo Sherlocka, gładząc kciukiem szew jego drogich spodni.  
  
— Fantastyczny widok — powiedział John, okazując swoje uznanie przez położenie dłoni na drugim udzie mężczyzny.  
  
— Hm — mruknął Sherlock.  
  
John wiedział o dwóch szczególnych rzeczach, które wiązały się z intymnością przeżywaną wraz z Sherlockiem.  
  
Po pierwsze, mężczyzna zazwyczaj preferował stanowcze, miarodajne dotknięcia. Używanie zbyt lekkich i drażniących pieszczot groziło tym, że Sherlock przypadkowo wycofa się do swojego umysłowego pałacu, próbując z nudów wydedukować, co będzie następne. Drugą rzeczą jaką John wiedział było to, że detektyw odpowiadał bardzo żywiołowo na pochlebstwa i zachwycanie się nim w łóżku. John podejrzewał, że wynika to z połączenia jego próżności i niewielkiego zaniedbania emocjonalnego w czasie jego dzieciństwa, ale bez względu na powód, powtarzał Sherlockowi jak świetnie sobie radzi we _wszystkim_ , naciskając w odpowiedni sposób wszystkie jego guziki.  
  
John podciągnął marynarkę i koszulę Sherlocka, odkrywając jego plecy. Przez chwilę pieścił odsłoniętą skórę, a potem wsunął dłoń między uda mężczyzny, kładąc ją stanowczo na kroczu Holmsa, czując ciężar penisa drugiego mężczyzny. Pogładził jego półtwardą męskość i przycisnął swoje biodra do pośladków Sherlocka. Czuł się trochę głupio. Nie widział twarzy detektywa, jedynie co mógł dostrzec to drzwi pokryte zieloną farbą. _Ale on tam jest_ – pomyślał John. _Zazwyczaj wisi nade mną albo podnosi mnie, przyszpila mnie do najbliższych mebli, by wypieprzyć mnie w najmniej odpowiednich momentach. Ma teraz na co zasłużył._  
  
John musiał przyznać, że kocha pomysł dyktowania tym razem warunków. „Huragan Sherlock” miał skłonności do dominowania podczas seksu. Nie dlatego, że tak lubił, ale dlatego że był niecierpliwy i pochopny we _wszystkich_  obszarach swojego życia. John również z natury był niecierpliwym mężczyzną, ale lata jako lekarz nauczyły go lepszej samokontroli.  
  
Przynajmniej lubił tak myśleć.  
  
John pocierał erekcję Sherlocka przez ubranie, aż ten zaczął lekko, niezbyt skoordynowany sposób wypychać biodra naprzeciw jego dłoni.  
  
— Gryyy... — powiedział Sherlock.  
  
— Wiem. — mruknął John, pocierając czule policzkiem o bok mężczyzny. — Jesteś taki wspaniały.  
  
Poczuł dreszcz przechodzący przez ciało Sherlocka.  
  
— Spokojnie. — powiedział John.  
  
Wstał i chwycił butelkę drogiej, wysokiej jakości oliwy z oliwek z kuchennego blatu. Miała intensywny zapach i zostawi plamy na spodniach Sherlocka, ale było to lepsze niż ślina. _Mycroft może pokryć rachunek z pralni, będzie to zemsta za zaangażowanie nas w tę sprawę_ — pomyślał John. Ponownie zajął swoją pozycję za uwięzionym w miejscu Sherlockiem. John rozpiął jego spodnie i jednym, spokojnym ruchem ściągnął je wraz z bielizną detektywa. Nie dał mu czasu na reakcję. Natychmiast chwycił miękkie pośladki mężczyzny i rozchylając je, przesunął językiem po jego rowku aż do obnażonego krocza.  
  
— _Oh!_ — rozbrzmiało po drugiej stronie drzwi.  
  
John umieścił się wygodnie za uwiezionym w drzwiczkach dla psa ciałem Sherlocka i zaczął smakować jego ciało tak jak chciał. Językiem łagodnie i delikatnie gładził miejsce dookoła zaciśniętych, zaróżowionych mięśni jego wejścia. Sherlock drżał. Uda mu drgały, gdy powstrzymywał się przed zaciśnięciem się. _Jesteś dzisiaj taki dobry._ John namiętnie pocałował to zazwyczaj ukryte miejsce, którym się tak cieszył. Odsunął się na tle, by wymruczeć:  
  
— Boże, jesteś taki _piękny_... Gdybyś mógł się teraz zobaczyć.  
  
Sherlock milczał po drugiej stronie drzwi, słuchając go w nabożnej ciszy.  
  
— Mam szczęście, że utknąłeś w ten sposób — kontynuował John.  
  
Jego oddech wędrował nad wilgotnymi pośladkami Sherlocka, które całował powoli, ospale, gdy jego ręka gładziła brzuch detektywa w miejscu, gdzie nie został zablokowany przez drzwi. Jego nadgarstek dotknął przez przypadek na penisa Sherlocka, który natychmiast przechylił biodra w kierunku sensacji.  
  
— John...  
  
— Ciii, wiem — szepnął John, obejmując dłonią męskość kochanka. Znał każdą żyłę i wypukłość na tym długim organie. John nigdy nie sądził, że dożyje dnia, kiedy będzie chciał opisać penisa innego mężczyznę jako _ładnego_ , ale wtedy spotkał Sherlocka. — Zajmę się tobą.  
  
John poruszał dłonią po członku detektywa i jeszcze raz wykorzystał swoje usta, by zająć się wejściem Sherlocka. Lizał otwór, rozluźniając mięśnie i pozwalając, by w pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiały nieprzyzwoite odgłosy, gdy całował po francusku najbardziej wrażliwe miejsce swojego kochanka. Umieścił język na wilgotnym miejscu i zanurzył go powoli w obręcz mięśni, łagodząc ich napięcie. Przez jego poczynania, całe ciało Sherlocka drżało. Detektyw w tamtym miejscu był gorący i jedwabisty. Pachniał czymś ciepłym, męskim i znajomym. Penis Sherlocka w dłoni Johna był twardy niczym skała i pierwsze krople preejakulatu pojawiły się nad miejscem, gdzie John go głaskał.  
  
— Chciałbym cię teraz pocałować — powiedział John między drżącymi udami Sherlocka.  
  
Na ten komentarz detektyw przechylił swoje biodra. John uśmiechnął się i przycisnął usta do napiętych mięśni, strzegących wejścia Sherlocka. Zaczął delikatnie ssać, tak jakby to były usta kochanka. Ten jęknął i starał się jeszcze bardziej przechylić swoje biodra. Drgnął, gdy zdał sobie sprawę jak bardzo utknął w drzwiczkach dla psa.  
  
Było wiele korzyści z bycia lekarzem, jeśli chodzi o seks i anatomiczną wiedzę. Jednym z nich było doskonałe zrozumienie idealnego stymulowania prostaty. Zanim nie poznał Sherlocka, nie przyszło mu do głowy, by wykorzystać swoje medyczne wykształcenie pod tym względem, ale z drugiej strony, zanim nie spotkał detektywa to wiele rzeczy było dla niego nie do pomyślenia.  
  
Tak jak stymulowanie językiem i ustami odbytu niesamowicie inteligentnego geniusza, który utknął w zbyt małych drzwiczkach dla psa.  
  
John zanurzył palec w oliwie, którą chwycił wcześniej, przepraszając w myślach niczego nieświadomych właścicieli domu. _Mam nadzieję, że nie będą mieli ochotę na włoskie jedzenie_. Sherlock (dość zuchwale, uważał John) przechowywał lubrykat w kieszeni swojego płaszcza, którego nie miał dzisiaj na sobie. Musieli w takim razie radzić sobie z tym co mieli. John szeptał świństewka naprzeciw bokowi Sherlocka, gdy przycisnął palec przed kusząco zaróżowionymi mięśniami odbytu, wilgotnymi i rozluźnionymi od jego języka. Sherlock lubił protestować przy początkowej fizycznej penetracji, podniecało go to. Jeśli Sherlock nie byłby uwięziony i bezsilny, John musiałby walczyć, żeby go posiąść, ponieważ _obaj_ lubili szorstki seks, ale to nie była odpowiednia chwila.  
  
— Nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym cię błagał, kochanie. Dalej, pozwól mi cię poczuć. Boże, jesteś taki gorący, gdybym tylko mógł... — Pochlebstwa Johna zostały nagrodzone niechętnym rozluźnieniem mięśni strzegących tego intymnego miejsca, które starał się naruszyć. — I jesteśmy. Jesteś taki dobry. Chryste, jesteś _genialny_.  
  
John czuł, że Sherlock świadomie się zrelaksował, gdy jego palec wślizgnął się do środka. _Sezamie, otwórz się!_ — pomyślał dość niestosownie i przygryzł wnętrze policzka, by nie uśmiechnąć się, ujawniając swoje rozbawienie. Sherlock wiedziałby o tym w jakiś sposób. Zawsze wiedział.  
  
Sherlock wydawał z siebie głębokie, zwierzęce jęki pełne rozkoszy i rozsunął bardziej nogi, aby umożliwić teraz Johnowi lepszy dostęp. Pot lśnił na jego plecach. Wypychał biodra w kierunku Johna tak, jak tylko umożliwiała mu to jego aktualna pozycja. To była prawdopodobnie jedna z najbardziej seksownych rzeczy jakie John Watson widział w swoim życiu. Jego penis pulsował.  
  
John był wdzięczny za swoje precyzyjne palce chirurga, kiedy znalazł prostatę detektywa i przycisnął opuszkami gruczoł przy pierwszej próbie. Sherlock był gorący, śliski i gładki w środku. Delikatnie masował to miejsce i...  
  
— JOHN, _och_...! — zabrzmiał głęboki krzyk po drugiej stronie drzwi.  
  
John uśmiechnął się. Zatrzymał się na chwilę, by splunąć na drugą dłoń, by móc zapewnić poślizg, gdy będzie obciągać Sherlockowi.  
  
— Dalej piękny, zróbmy to.  
  
John kontynuował delikatne stymulowanie prostaty kochanka. Sherlock od czasu do czasu starał się odsunąć od niego, zbyt przytłoczony odczuciami, ale John docierał z powrotem do jego ukrytego gruczołu, głaszcząc go wolno z bezlitosną cierpliwością, aż detektyw szlochał pod drugiej stronie drzwi. Wydawał z siebie chaotyczne hałasy jakby był torturowany, które zamieniły się sapiącą mantrę imienia Johna. Jego nabrzmiały penis wytwarzał preejekulat, który spływał po dłoni kochanka, aż do jego nadgarstka.   
  
_Jest tak blisko. Boże, jest taki seksowny. Jeśli to sen, to nie chcę się nigdy obudzić. W jaki sposób moje życie stało się takie dobre?_  
  
— Dalej, moje śliczności — mruknął John.  
  
Przycisnął usta do odsłoniętej skóry Sherlocka, całując dolną część jego pleców i opierając głowę o drzwi, by doświadczyć więcej wrażeń dotykowych. Brakowało mu rąk Sherlocka na swoim ciele. Przez chwilę rozważał, czy nie wdrapać się na okno, by sprawdzić, czy jego kochanek nie byłby zainteresowany użyciem swoich ust. Mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak śmiesznie wygląda teraz Sherlock. Połowa jego ciała w kuchni, a druga w ogrodzie.  
  
Chwilę później, Sherlock nagle zamarł i krzyknął. Dowód jego przyjemności wylał się gorącą falą na dłoń Johna. Hałas, który wydał z siebie detektyw był tak głośny, że wprawił drzwi w rezonans. John jęknął współczująco. Jego własny penis był boleśnie twardy i napierał niewygodnie na materiał jego spodni. Sherlock zadrżał i osunął się w miarę możliwości na podłogę.  
  
Wreszcie John był wstanie rozpiąć własny rozporek. Jego męskość była ciężka w jego ręku. Pocierał się szybko, krótkimi ruchami, wbijając palce prawej dłoni w miękki pośladek Sherlocka. Detektyw wydał z siebie zdzirowaty dźwięk i wygiął się w łuk jak tylko mógł. Minęło jedynie kilka chwil, zanim John doszedł z głośnym westchnięciem pełnym zadowolenia. Białe smugi rozlały się po całych pośladkach detektywa.  
  
John spędził kilka chwil podziwiając widok, jaki reprezentował sobą, który reprezentował sobą Sherlock, półwisząc w drzwiczkach dla psa. Jego nogi rozjechały się na boki, niczym u nowo narodzonego jelonka, a jego drogie spodnie i jedwabna, czarna bielizna leżały pogniecione wokół jego kolan. Sperma Johna powoli ściekała po bladych pośladkach Sherlocka i niech go piekło pochłonie, jeśli to nie napawało Johna _dumą_.  
  
Ale nieoczekiwanie, po drugiej stronie drzwi rozbrzmiało gwałtowne sapanie. Bardzo nieeleganckie dyszenie, co było raczej przeciwieństwem tego, co robił Sherlock. _Czy wszystko z nim w porządku?_ John zamrugał ospale, gdy doprowadził detektywa do porządku i podciągnął spodnie oraz bieliznę mężczyzny.  
  
— Sherlock, kochanie? — Niemal skrzywił się na ten czuły zwrot, który wymknął mu się bez jego zgody. Odchrząknął niezręcznie, starając się to po czasie ukryć. —Wszystko w porządku?  
  
— John, pies wrócił. — Sherlock brzmiał w jakiś sposób zarówno na oszołomionego przez orgazm jak i zaskoczonego.  
  
John wstał i poprawił swoje dżinsy. Otworzył okno w kuchni i wystawiwszy przez nie głowę, zobaczył źródło tego dyszenia. Spanielka wróciła. Musiała się zmęczyć zabawą w pościg i teraz stała tutaj z psim uśmiechem, machając wściekle ogonem oraz wystawionym językiem. Sherlock, opierając się na jednej ręce, wykorzystał drugą, by odpiąć jej obrożę. Mieli w swoich rękach obciążające dowody.  
  
— Wspaniale, czyli wszystko jest załatwione — uznał John. Zaczął mówić do suczki łagodnym, niemal gruchającym głosem: — Kto jest grzeczną dziewczynką? _Ty jesteś!_ Jesteś taką dobrą _dziewczynką_!  
  
Beztrosko nieświadomy pies wiercił się na swoim miejscu, stając na swoich krótkich tylnych łapach, by podskakiwać pod oknem, przez które wychylił się John. Sherlock wyciągnął swoją szyję, by móc spojrzeć na kochanka spod swoich czarnych rzęs. Wyglądał na zirytowanego.   
  
— Ty też — powiedział żartobliwie John. — Jesteś _dobrym_ chłopcem!  
  
Sherlock wydawał się urażony, ale ku miłemu zaskoczeniu doktora, skrzywił się i obrócił głowę, kiedy na jego zdradzieckiej angielskiej karnacji zakwitł rumieniec. Spaniel położył się na plecach przed detektywem, obnażając swój brzuch, merdając radośnie. Mężczyzna nie był odporny na urok psa. Pogładził kasztanową, jedwabiście gładką sierść spaniela.  
  
— Hm. John, tak jak przyjemne to było...  
  
— Ach, racja. Pójdę i znajdę pomoc, dobrze?  
  
— Tak.  
  
John schował z powrotem głowę do kuchni i zamknął okno. Nie mógł się oprzeć, by nie chwycić jeszcze raz, okryty już ubraniem, tyłek Sherlocka, gdy odchodził. Oburzony skrzek detektywa został zignorowany. _Będzie_ to wspomnienie, do którego John będzie często wracać. Wyszedł przez frontowe drzwi. Zatrzymał się na dekoracyjnym ganku z komórką w ręku. _Całkiem możliwe, że jest to moja jedyna szansa, by udowodnić Sherlockowi, że robi całkiem regularnie katastroficznie głupie rzeczy. To jak potwór z Loch Ness. Mam obowiązek to udokumentować. Prawda. To jego obowiązek._ To byłoby nieodpowiedzialne, by nie uwiecznić tego momentu dla potomności. _Czyż nie był anglikiem?  
_  
John skinął głową, upewniając się w swoim przekonaniu.  
  
John okrążył dom, by dotrzeć do tylnego ogrodu, schylając się pod wiszącą glicynią. I tam właśnie był Sherlock. Opierał się na wyciągniętych przed siebie dłoniach, a spaniel pocierał swoim nosem po całej jego twarzy. John uniósł telefon i zrobił zdjęcie, zanim Sherlock miał szansę, by przyjąć dostojniejszą pozycję. Gdy to zrobił, odwrócił się i _wziął nogi za pas_.  
  
— _JOHN!_ — ryknął wściekle Sherlock.  
  
— Wkrótce wrócę! Nie ruszaj się! — krzyknął przez ramię John podczas biegu, uwalniając w końcu śmiech, który powstrzymywał od pewnego czasu.  
  
 _Fin_


End file.
